mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Frank Vinci is a character in Mafia II and the Don of the Vinci crime family. History Background Frank Vinci is the long-standing boss of the Vinci family. Arriving in Empire Bay in 1908 with close friend Leo Galante, Vinci quickly set up extortion rackets in the Italian immigrant community. Together they set up the most successful criminal organization in the city's history with Frank providing the muscle and Leo the brains. Frank operates discreetly, having close ties to politicians and police. When Prohibition cash dried up in the early 30s, tension between the Vinci and Moretti families erupted into a full-scale war. This conflict cost Vinci his underworld primacy, but he remains a powerful advocate of traditional mafia values, especially when it comes to drugs. Current Operations He is one of the most feared and respected bosses in Empire Bay. He is a firm traditionalist with interests in construction and gambling. Vinci also controls the Southport dockworkers union, using his influence to bleed money from the merchant vessels that use his workforce. Controlling the port also enables him to smuggle black market goods into the city. He also owns The Mona Lisa bar, which he named after his late wife, and uses it to launder money from his other less legitimate businesses. Vinci's very first appearance is when he attends the made man ceremony of Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro by the Falcone crime family, offering words of wisdom: "Stay away from the dope... no dope, that's our policy." Later on, both the Vinci and Falcone families were on thin ice, mainly because the Falcone family were trying to kill their Consigliere Leo Galante, and they were breaking the Mafia traditions of no drugs. He has Joe and Vito kidnapped and brought to the Empire Bay Construction Co. for interrogation on the recent situation involving the attack behind the Triads at the The Red Dragon restaurant as well as Derek Pappalardo and his crew at the Southport docks. After this event, Vinci is never seen again. Though, he was last mentioned when Leo tells Vito that Frank and the rest of the Commission want him and Joe dead due to the recent events. Family *Serafina Lombardi (wife, deceased) *Lily Tomasino (mother) *Vincenzo Vinci (father) *Carla Vinci (sister) Mission Appearances *Balls and Beans *Stairway to Heaven Trivia *He owns The Mona Lisa. *Ennio Salieri was a friend of his. *He owns a large mansion in Greenfield. *Vinci has the shortest on-screen time of any Don, appearing in only two cutscenes. *In the made man ceremony in Chapter 9, part of his anti-drug speech is a word for word quote from Marlon Brando's speech from The Godfather. Gallery Frank Vinci 2.jpg|A photo of Frank Frank Vinci 3.png|Frank in front of his mansion Frank Vinci - Family Album.png|Frank in the Family Album Frankie Potts Files 31.jpg|Frank in his office Frankie Potts Week 09-1.jpg|Frankie Potts file on Vinci Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II